Ceramic matrix composite materials are known for having high temperature resistance. However, components using such ceramic matrix composites can have undesirably low stress-resistance. In contrast, metal components can have high stress-resistance. However, metal components subjected to high temperatures, such as along a hot-gas path of a turbine, decrease in such stress-resistance when in such high temperatures.
Layered components having different materials are known to present challenges. Such challenges are greater for materials in direct contact that have different properties. For example, the difference in coefficients of thermal expansion, thermal conductivity, and other properties can cause the interface between these layers to delaminate and/or form undesirable features, thereby limiting the applications of such layered components.
A layered arrangement, a hot-gas path component, and a process of producing a layered arrangement that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.